


[伏八/猿美]末日囚徒

by beigangshirahama



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22654951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beigangshirahama/pseuds/beigangshirahama
Summary: The Last Night.文前预警：口交，脐橙有。涉及主要角色死亡ooc有
Relationships: Fushimi Saruhiko/Yata Misaki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	[伏八/猿美]末日囚徒

“嘘。”他在他面前跪下来，用他在战场上也不曾跪伏在地的双膝。

//

关系稍近的同僚趁开完会散场的空当给他递了纸条。他把它抓在手心里，只觉手心里的汗来得比思绪还快。他还记得他那时拜托对方的话：“如果有和他相关的消息，不论是好是坏，请务必告诉我。”

对方第一次给他传来纸条是一个月前。“八田殿下领兵出征，往东北前线。”他在走廊摇曳火把下看完纸条，然后一把丢进熊熊燃着的火焰里。不过是领兵出征，他想。再怎么说也是庞大帝国，总需要一个身先士卒的人来做表率——尽管他知道需要派王子领兵就决不是好的征兆。

第二张到来于两周前。“八田殿下战败被俘，现押于都城外地牢中。”稍早些时候他听说有大批帝国军队阵前倒戈，起义军不战而胜。下属的脸笑得快要变形，满怀期待地说战争就要结束了。这位身负赫赫战功的将军握着纸条看了又看，然后继续他的兵力部署，仿佛感觉不到战争即将结束的喜悦，或者是某种深切不可言明的悲哀。然而指节在桌面以下咯吱作响，他知道自己的心脏正在四分五裂：撕扯、断裂，肌肉组织分崩离析，而他切身体会到每一块肌肉的痛楚——八田被俘了，你可以试图想象起义军会对一个昏聩帝国的王子做些什么。

这个行将崩溃的帝国正在经历史无前例的战争。事实上帝国的腐败和羸弱是人尽皆知的事实，但庞大的国家机器在过去几年间仍旧在状似平和地运行着。然而数月前由一股民间力量所发动的起义成了压垮它的最后一根稻草——起义军由东北起势，短短数周竟得到各地支援。自此一路势如破竹，帝国军队节节败退。都城内每日传来军中急报，然无一喜讯，目之所及都是情势告急。伏见是起义军一名重要将领，他带领军队为起义军赢来大部分的胜利。

现在幻想像水晶瓶一样悄无声息地破碎了。这张轻薄有如蝶翼的纸条沉重地宣告了幻想的破灭和肉眼可见的审判与未来：时间定在明天攻城前，当众。同僚罕见地在纸条末尾龙飞凤舞地夹杂了一点个人情感。他写，请你节哀。

节哀。多么轻巧的字眼。如果哀痛只来自于这一时，他倒也不至于沉溺不能自已。可惜哀痛从未远离他，自从他得知八田身份的那一天起。他回到房间，向后倒在床上，开始寄希望于怪力乱神：哪怕是一个小的奇迹、也请显现给我。尽管他明白天神尚且难自救，何况他一个小小王子的生死。

他和八田相识于四年前。秋季庆典时他难得地给自己放了假，随着人潮慢悠悠挪动，然后寻个偏僻酒馆喝上一杯。还未喝至尽兴时两个醉汉发生口角，一排桌子都被他们扫翻。酒馆老板是个戴着眼镜的文气男子，但扫堂腿和上勾拳的威力并不亚于他手下任何一个军官。八田的桌子恰好在那不幸的一排，于是他站起身来，慢慢挪动到伏见身旁的椅子上。八田说，啊呀，他们真逊。于是他偏过头去，看到一张同样微醺的面孔。

现在想来真是毫无新意的初见。他们花了整个下午谈天说地，从自己小时候曾经在东北境的树林里打到一只美丽的小鸟开始，一直到农业政策该如何调整才最行之有效。两个醉鬼能谈出什么来？伏见记不清。当然也许他们醉了，也许他们没醉。后来八田探过头来说，你真好看。你是我见过最好看的人。那是醉话，伏见却当了真。他一把摁住对方其实已经无力逃跑的头，衔住了娇嫩饱满的嘴唇。

那时夜幕刚降临。他们手拉着手、或者说是伏见单方面扯着八田一路狂奔出酒馆，寻了最近的旅店。人潮往中心广场方向涌去，他们像两尾在海里挣扎的鱼。旅店老板也出去参加庆典，留了十几岁的小伙计看店。他一把扔出银币：不用找了，给我们一间房。不谙世事的小伙计愣了愣神：一间够吗？他抓起钥匙往楼上走，怀里是咯咯直笑的八田：对小孩不够，对大人来说一间就够了。

那真像一场革命。他把自己的命都要革没半条。他们先是走上楼梯，然后用跑的。最后他们一路冲进那间不算明亮的小屋子，一把甩上门。他把八田摁在墙上一边大肆上下其手一边低声说：看来这次我又猎到一只美丽的小鸟。八田的回应则显得直接得多。他用双臂环住伏见的脖子，双腿在他腰上缠紧：别废话，是男人就给我快点儿。

这位男子汉在伏见进入他的那一刻毫无形象地哭喊出声，双手乱舞着留下抓痕。伏见不得不分出一半的精力来抚慰他的疼痛。他吻他，轻柔地，绵密地，像一场童话般的梦。然而室内却是一片几乎不堪入目的绮艳颓靡：衣服裤子散落一地，八田的脚上还剩下一只将脱未脱的袜子。他们纠缠，撕咬，吮吸，放纵地嘶喊出声，选择遵从人类生而有之的力比多。

不过一场艳遇。他无数次后悔那时做出的错误决定。第二天一早他从八田身上醒来——没错，他甚至就压在八田身上沉沉睡去——看见他的身上满是斑驳吻痕。八田在他动作时也一同醒来，先是有些迷茫，随后开始迟来的震惊和理智崩塌。两人坐在床上面面相觑，他说出了他这一辈子最后悔也最不后悔的话。他说，以后或许还能见面吗？

然后他们保持平均每周一次的见面频率。有时某一方有事，那么下一周就是心照不宣的两次见面。那比老头子的生物钟还要准确，一到要见面的时刻他甚至有些坐立难安：快点、快点。想见他。

他们就这样保持着近似于偷///情的生活近两年。成为恋人并不是一件计划之中的事情。那次他们在旅店翻云覆雨一整个下午，结束时八田几乎是晕倒在枕头上的。睡醒以后已经是晚上八九点，他们斟酌片刻还是决定下楼觅食：生命结束于低血糖并不是一件幽默的事。他们后知后觉地发现街上的情侣格外多是因为一个卖花的漂亮小女孩儿截住了他们：哥哥，给那位哥哥买一束花吧！尽管八田不断抱怨应该是由他来完成这件事，伏见仍旧心情愉悦地掏了钱，挑了开得艳的一支递给了他。他们沉默地红着脸走在街道上，八田的手里紧紧攥着那支玫瑰。后来那支玫瑰的茎快要被八田握出水来的时候，伏见开了口：交往吧，和我。

于是他们交往了两年多。

八田说他是公爵府的侍卫。庆典那日他偷溜出来凑热闹，不成想碰见了他——他说这话的时候正安静蜷缩在他的怀里，吐息滚烫，在伏见胸膛上凝成一层水汽。伏见说他是一名军官的手下，这话确实不假——起义军的头儿的上一个职位是帝国的军官。他本有机会把八田的身份地位查个水落石出，可他微妙地犹豫了。八田像他偶然发现的一块上等玉石，他只敢在四下无人的深夜拿出来打磨，甚至不愿向别人展示一块微不足道的边角料。

两年后战事初有苗头。他们躺在破落旅店里谈形势严峻。八田站在窗边看中心广场上的人群，蚂蚁一般的人群。他说，猿比古，有件事我想和你说。他光着脚走过去把他圈在怀里：说吧。八田在他几乎密不透风的怀里转了半圈，环住了他的腰——这导致他的声音有点闷。八田说，我是王子。

伏见知道他不可能仅仅是个侍卫。从衣装打扮，从气质，他不可能仅仅是个侍卫。但他也没想到八田是王子——虽然他有很多次机会认清八田的身份，可他没有，一次也没有。时局不稳，他像末日里抓住最后一点疯狂的囚徒。他拒绝了一切可能对这段感情产生影响的因素，其中包括认清真相。

原谅我……原谅我。八田在他怀里说。他的手指头无措地抓住伏见的衣服，像他每一次哭着朝他求饶时那样。他想自己昏了头了。天啊，多么可笑、妄诞又荒唐：一个起义军的将军，爱上了他最终要面对的敌人。他有无数个机会可以从荒诞不经的命运里逃脱出来，可他一个也没有抓住、一次也没有成功。

不，不。事情远未到需要绝望的地步。他想他或许可以靠自己的人脉找些可靠的途径来解决这件事：无论是从最后不可避免的混战中护他周全，还是他们从此做一对亡命天涯的苦命鸳鸯。他说，美咲，给我点时间……让我想想。然后在八田额头落下一吻。沉重的、泛着苦涩的吻。

最后他说，下周。下周来的时候，我会告诉你我的一些事情。但在那之前……给我点时间，让我好好想想。八田似乎松了口气，冒着凉汗的手钻到他手心里。他握住那只手，那只颤抖的、修长而细腻的手。他说今天先回去吧。八田没抬头，低低应了声好。

接下来的一周他计划、斟酌、规划路线、疏通人脉。所幸他曾提拔的将领们如今仍未忘记曾受过的恩情。他几乎要把万般准备做得详实而周全，无论最后八田选了哪一条路。交战或是奔逃，他都有万全之策。

那个中午他准时赴约，在他们每次约定的酒馆等待。他又踌躇又欣喜，也许八田会对他隐瞒身份惊怒交加，但他相信自己——他确信八田最终仍会选择原谅他，就像他无条件地选择爱他。但等到日落西山飞鸟尽还时八田仍旧没有出现，他开始感到一些迟来的惊惶。伏见一路狂奔到他们那破旧冷落的昔日爱巢去，却得知八田“整个下午也没出现过”。他还想再等、再等，哪怕一会儿也好，八田一定会出现——他从未爽约。然而他直等到城门闭锁前最后一刻，连八田的影子也没见着。

他失魂落魄地回到住所，颓然倒在床上。睡眠比意想中来得要快：思绪万千中他竟还能睡得着。但八田整夜地出现在他的梦境中——身着王子华服，身骑骏马，意气风发地指挥军队有条不紊地反击起义军。伏见被千军万马远远地挤在一个渺小的角落，看着八田带着军队冲锋陷阵。几支冷箭堪堪贴着八田发梢擦过，伏见几乎忘了立场，嘶吼着往他身边冲去。他在梦中仍旧告诫自己要冷静、冷静，然而手脚都试图以超出人体生理极限的频率往八田的方向挣扎而去。眼看着还有数步距离，一支一看就淬了毒的长箭从他身边迅疾掠过，直指八田的后心。他甚至来不及细想自己为什么能看清那支长箭的模样：铁箭头，缀着斑驳血迹的箭杆，以及艳丽得不似冷兵器上该有的红色尾羽。箭头上隐约透着不详的紫黑色——他一看便知，是东北境特有的草药毒。然后箭头穿过他手掌曾抚过的娇嫩皮肤，他的王子殿下痛呼一声坠下马去。后方战马的铁蹄来不及收回，伏见几乎声嘶力竭地喊他：美咲——

然后他被一阵凄厉的军哨叫醒。是紧急集合。他带着满身满脸的冷汗和泪水匆匆洗漱换衣，甚至来不及喘息一会儿，以平复如响鼓重捶的心脏。头儿神情严肃地宣告东北境昨日已经打响了第一枪，因为有个士兵不慎惊动了帝国的军队。现在所有人都要时刻待命，准备迎接一场艰难的挑战。散会后他立刻拜托了那位同僚务必转告他一切与王子相关的事宜，却没成想第二天就接到了第一张纸条：八田领兵上阵了。他总算明白八田为何爽约：上阵前他再无可能溜出宫去。第三天伏见也接到调兵令，命他往西北前线去。

开战了。

//

伏见走进地牢的时候守卫正倚着门框打盹儿。靴底沉重的踏地声响而脆，惊醒了沉浸在美梦中的守卫。来不及擦掉嘴角的口水，他立刻起身站定，脚跟啪地合拢向伏见问好：伏见将军！

伏见朝他点点头：私事，不必跟来。于是他维持着敬礼的姿势，直至伏见消失在走廊的尽头。

伏见沿着石阶一路向下，最终停在了最深处一扇厚重铁门前。从腰间掏出钥匙开锁，他发现自己比想象中要镇定——手只抖了两下，钥匙就顺利地插进了锁孔。锁头松动的声音似乎惊动了里面的人，一片窸窣声传来：谁？

……是我。伏见将锁挂上，重新把门掩好。

他不知道该说些什么。也许今夜他什么都不该说，只需要承受八田迟来的怒火：骂他，打他，撕咬他，极尽能事地羞辱他，控诉他数年如一日的欺骗。但是怎样都好，只要能再见到他——见到活生生的他。

但他并未迎来想象中的怒火。八田从床上——说是床，其实只是块铺了褥子、垫了砖头权当床脚的木板上——坐了起来。他披上件灰扑扑的外套，说：猿比古，你来啦。脸上甚至还带着一点笑意。

震颤。他把双手用力绞紧，指节发青发白。颤抖顺着双手延展到他的整双手臂。他低下头去快走两步，难以自持地哽咽。他几乎不能言语，只能半强迫地叫出两个字：美咲……

八田轻声问：傻站着干什么？过来啊。

他往前踏出一步，才发现双腿酸软得连迈出一步都艰难。他的魂魄先他一步冲出禁锢扑向八田，抱他，吻他。然而双腿仍旧动不得。走啊，你这混蛋，走啊！他在心里痛骂。迈开腿，走到他那儿去，去啊！……

最后还是八田朝他走来。他费力地弯下腰去穿鞋子，朝伏见慢慢挪过来。木质镣铐在他瘦削手腕上晃动，那本该是与他手腕大小一致的……八田瘦了。瘦得很厉害。他沉默地站在伏见面前，抬高了手去抚他的脸：你来啦。那只手带着滚烫的温度抚过他脸颊，又用大拇指来回摩挲。温度从皮肤直直刺进去，刺进他心里，烧得他几乎晕厥。

八田又骂道：你这混蛋，见到我连一句人话都不说吗？啊？然后拉着他的一只手搭在自己后腰上：本大爷告诉你，应该给好久没见的人一个拥抱，这叫礼节。

伏见还是不动。

八田没辙了。他说，如果你就是为了在这儿傻站着来的，那我可走了。他往后退一步，还没站稳脚跟就被伏见一把扯回怀里。

疼疼疼疼……你轻点啊！  
美咲。美咲。  
干什么？  
原谅我……原谅我。

八田笑出声来：原谅你什么？

他又不出声了。不住地喘息。

王子绝不会和来路不明的人交往，听明白了吗？八田推开他，自顾自地转身往床的方向走去。我早就把你查个底儿朝天啦——别以为只有你才有人脉。

伏见一震。你早就……知道了？  
知道了。全部。挺厉害的嘛，猿比古。晋升得好快。  
从什么时候？  
从开始……交往的时候。

八田朝他使个眼色：坐下。他挨着八田坐下，又把他揽进怀里，用双手一寸寸确认他的身体。

不过一月未见，八田瘦得厉害。他本就不胖，现在肋骨更是根根分明。伏见双手沿着他脊骨节溜下去，只觉得心里绞痛地扭作一团。他又把八田的脸从怀里捞出来看，火把在八田脸上映出的阴影都更深些。眼圈下一层淡淡青黑色，显而易见的，他没睡好。

他又看见八田腹部有隐隐血迹渗出。皱着眉头去掀他的衣服，被八田一把拦住：没事儿！就是今天活动了一下，又扯到伤口了。

直觉告诉他不是这样的，八田向来不擅撒谎。他执意要看八田的伤口，八田见拦不住他，也只好作罢。单薄衬衫下是一片青紫的痕迹，是踹出来的。而腹部的伤口则明显没有得到良好的治疗，只绑了绷带草草了事。

怎么弄的？伏见声音里带了怒意。  
八田缩了缩脖子：出去放风的时候……你知道的。特殊时期，容易成为众矢之的。

和八田关在同一座地牢的大多是些帝国原先的将军大臣。自知大势已去，自己没多少日子好活，因此便将满腔怒火全撒至八田身上——他们认为是八田和他的父亲害他们至如此地步。能对他动手，自然也得了守卫的默许——脸上没有伤痕，印记全在衣服能遮掩的地方，倒是方便他们落得个善待俘虏的名头。

他沉着脸半跪在地上，从包裹里取出带来的绷带和药物，不由分说地掀开八田的衣服给他抹药。

嘶……你会不会轻点啊！八田苦着脸推他。  
别动。他稍微放轻了力道。绷带细细缠了一圈又一圈，检查了没有别的出血伤口以后才点头道：好了。

八田笑嘻嘻地拿脚尖踢他的小腿：伏见将军，还挺会照顾人的嘛。伏见伸手握住他不安分的脚：美咲。我有事跟你说。

怎么？  
时间……定下来了。明天攻城前。  
在哪儿？  
城门口。  
噢……那挺好的嘛！还能再看看都城。真希望明天出太阳。  
美咲！

八田被他这一吼吓到，脸上的笑容僵住了：没事的……没事的。我早就知道会有这一天……你也，你也知道的吧？

伏见觉得自己有些缺氧。他一把抓住八田的手：我带你走。我规划好了……我们从这里出去之后会有人接应我。我们从西北境走，那边山林多，他们绝不会抓到我们……

八田轻轻叹口气，身子往前探，费力地圈住伏见的脖子：猿比古……

他像是听不到：你信我，你信我。这些人绝对可靠……我带你走。我能……

……猿比古。

他终于说不出话来。颓唐地跪在地上，双手扶着八田的膝盖，像溺水者寻到救生圈。八田的膝盖瘦硬得硌手，但仍旧温热。他的心脏又在四分五裂了，肌肉纤维一条条剥裂开来：疼痛，撕扯的疼痛，像浪头拍在他的身上，肝胆俱裂。

八田把他的头揽进怀里。指尖插进伏见的头发，轻轻地、一下一下地抚着他的头发。

你有别的办法，对吗？你带来了吗？  
不……  
听我说。我不能走，我们也走不了。你比我清楚，他们不会只派几个人来看着我。我受伤了，你一个人带着我，连武器都没有，我们根本出不去。我不能走，因为我是王子。这个帝国变成今天的样子……无论如何也有我的责任。  
我不能……  
我们还有别的办法。至少能让你看着我，就我们两个人。我知道你会带来的……你一直会做万全的准备。  
不。不。

好了。八田松开他。到我旁边来吧。

伏见的双眼血红，两颊的肌肉都在微微抽搐。痛苦显而易见地充斥在他的脸上，同时存在的还有悔恨和愤懑。他重新把八田搂进怀里，紧紧地。一时间只剩火把燃烧的声音。他们安静地拥抱着，等待伏见的情绪平息下来。

过了一会儿伏见开口说：美咲。我很想你。  
八田从他怀里抬起头来，带着他惯有的没心没肺的笑容：我也是。  
伏见在他额头上轻轻落下一吻。

时间还早。现在做点什么吧。八田站起身来。  
干什么？伏见警惕地望着他。  
嘘。他在他面前跪下来，用他在战场上也不曾跪伏在地的双膝。

八田伸手去解他的裤子。伏见一把抓住他的手腕：美咲。

……现在手不方便。别动。八田挣开他的手，继续着他的动作。笨拙地动作一番后裤子松开了，他又将那根东西从已经有了湿意的内裤中掏了出来。

美咲，你……

别出声。八田深吸一口气，把那根东西含进嘴里。几乎是在一瞬间，伏见的东西迅速胀大了起来。

八田从不曾为他口///交，即便是在他们情到浓时也没有过。他对那根东西有着本能的恐惧——就是它硬生生挤开他生涩的穴口，送他到极乐的天堂。但现在他正笨拙地将它壮硕的头部含进嘴里，用舌尖轻轻地、打着圈地舔舐。被禁锢在镣铐中的手努力地握住它，上下来回撸动着。然后他吐出来，又偏过头去细细地舔过柱身。沿着筋络、沿着褶皱，每一处都照顾周到。感受到凶器的胀大后他满意地抬头看了伏见一眼，未能及时收回的殷红舌尖上还黏连着银丝。

伏见低声道：含住它。八田抬眼望他的时候要命的色//情。他顺从地把硕大的凶器又整根地含进嘴里，高热的口腔烫得伏见忍不住轻哼一声。伏见从后脑处按住他的头，直直往他喉咙口刺去。八田还没有完全适应，被这突然的袭击打得猝不及防，忍不住蠕动口腔，下意识地抗拒着。未经锻炼的下颌开始酸软乏力，舌根微微发麻。咸腥的前液味道充斥着他的口腔，生理性的泪水一下子夺眶而出。

然而伏见丝毫没有停手的意思。八田口腔的收缩带来了明显的快感，他一时难以自持，压着他的头往里面冲去。伏见低喘着，八田也忍不住发出了小兽一样哀哀的哭叫声：太深了、太过了。伏见又用另一只手捏住他的下巴，迫使他抬头，同时狠狠往口腔内里顶去。骤然紧缩的喉咙让他的头皮几乎发麻，快感沿着脊柱一路爬升至大脑。八田来不及吞下的唾液顺着他线条优美的下颌往脖颈处流淌，脸颊通红，但神情中又带着些懵懂。天啊，怎么会有他这样既天真又放浪的人——活脱一个堕入人间的维纳斯。

伏见此刻感到些许庆幸，他想是上天恩赐，命运助人，将八田送到他身边。然而他又想起八田如今的处境，随之而来的又是一阵即将失去所爱的痛楚。他甩开思绪，狠狠冲撞几下，感到将要迎来高潮。于是他想要把东西从八田的嘴里拔出来。但八田握住那根东西不放手，直至一股浓稠腥臊的液体射在他嘴里。然后他一口将伏见的液体吞下，脸上泪痕遍布，却朝伏见笑了。

你……伏见只能低下身去，吻他艳红色的嘴唇。不出意外地在他嘴里尝到了属于自己的咸腥味。八田站起身来，跨坐在他身上，神情里是十成十的挑衅：今天我要在上面。

于是他也不再多言。一把扯下八田的裤子与内裤，将他拽倒在自己腿上。手掌捉住那两瓣形状手感俱佳的臀瓣，用力揉捏起来。他衔住八田的嘴唇，越过牙齿长驱直入，细细舔过他上颚和齿龈，又和舌头细密地纠缠起来。动作间他把右手手指伸入八田的嘴里：舔湿它。于是八田的舌头又细致地伺候起他的两根手指来。粗糙舌尖由指尖舔过指缝，最终到达指根，带来一阵过电似的酥麻感。他拔出手指，往股缝间探去。

他手指色///情地在穴口处抚摸，细细摸过每一条褶皱，不时往里刺探一番。八田伏在他肩上喘息，难耐地发出一阵竭力克制的呻吟。

猿……快点、进来……

于是他听话地将手指猛地刺入八田的后穴，满意地收获了一声变了调的哭喊和肩膀上的一阵痛楚——八田一口咬住了他的肩膀。穴肉自四面八方挤压他的手指，他快速地抽插进出。然后偏头在八田耳边低声说：才一个月，就又这么紧？八田恨恨地咬牙道：要做就快点儿！费什么话！

于是他低笑一声抽出手指，将指间湿滑的液体尽数抹在自己的那根东西上。头部顶在八田翕张着的穴口处，他挺身进入。八田无意识地随着他进入的动作晃着腰，扭动着。粗长的凶器不断蹭过他的敏感处，情潮一股股地涌上来，烧得他成了一片干涸的荒漠。他几乎大脑一片空白，只知道扭动着寻求更多、更多的快感与慰藉。

八田的动作因为身体的瘫软无力变得慢悠悠，对伏见来说可谓一种难耐的煎熬，他把住他的臀，一把将他放倒在床铺上，本就有些摇晃的木板吱呀地响了一声。他将凶器整根抽出又尽数没入，狠狠地肏弄着他的爱人。八田环住他的脖子，咬住他脖颈泄愤似地骂道：混蛋……太快、太快、啊……

肚子涨得厉害。在他后穴内兴风作浪的东西此刻还没有停息的意思，只是一味凶狠地冲撞着。被侵犯的柔软内里软得像一滩春水般动人，穴口在东西抽出后也几乎合不拢，从粉红变成了深红。囊袋撞击臀部的声音充斥在室内，八田的头皮一阵阵的发麻。伏见用力狠狠顶撞他，胡乱地亲吻他的嘴唇。不靠理性，不顾任何技巧，只是一味地随着本能冲撞。电流一阵阵地划过几乎酸软的脊背，伏见埋头去寻找他胸前的两朵蓓蕾。用力吸吮一番后八田的后穴骤然紧缩痉挛，连带着肠液大股地涌出。伏见疯狂地向里挺动，八田再也控制不住地哭喊出声。然后他脑中一阵白光闪过，就这么闷哼一声射了出来。

墙上的火把彻底燃尽了。

伏见从八田身上翻下来，把他搂进怀里。八田在他怀里不住地抽噎，还没从高潮的余韵中缓和过来。他就一下一下地抚摸他赤裸的后背，不住地吻他的额头、嘴唇、眼睛和脸颊。他把他揽在怀里，低头去吻他的发旋，然后他低声说，我爱你。

嗯……嗯。八田小声回应道。

他们紧紧地搂在一起，从胸膛到小腹，从小腹到足跟，没有一处不紧贴在一起。命运的末日审判即将到来，他们是囿于爱之监牢中的一对亡命囚徒。

//

天亮了。

八田听见有队伍在地牢外行进。他从伏见的怀抱里挣脱出来，把整齐叠于枕边的衣裤一件件穿好。他坐起来的那一刻伏见就也醒来，沉默地看着八田笨拙地穿衣。八田回头朝他笑一下，露出一排洁白又整齐的牙齿：带着这东西真的很不方便……你们就不能做点儿改进吗？

伏见答道，我会让他们改。然后探身过来帮他系上纽扣。

他是第一次看八田穿王子的装束。尽管他比以前瘦得太多，衣服穿在他身上似乎有些晃荡，但他仍是个俊美少年。风流绝代的、万人仰慕的俊美少年。独属于伏见猿比古的俊美少年。

八田看他有些发愣，用手肘顶了他胸口一下：发什么呆？没看过呀？

他笑笑答：像美咲这么好看的，从来没看过。

于是八田就红了脸，问道，你是不是忘了什么事？

伏见探身过来把他重新揽在怀里，在他额头上印上一个吻。然后说，早安，我的殿下。

八田收拾妥当后坐在床边，又转过头来要求道：把手给我。他把手递过去，八田毫不客气地在左手无名指指根处留下一个齿印。他咬得很用力，牙齿都在咯吱作响，但伏见一声也没吭。

你要留着它。  
好。  
他们沉默地凝视对方，像要把对方的模样刻进眼睛里，揉进骨血里。

八田说，快到时间了，把东西拿来吧。  
他蹲下身去翻找。手抖得几乎拉不开包裹的开口。

针管里是透明的液体。八田找到静脉的位置，慢慢推了进去。随后他把针管放在一边长叹一口气说，这就结束了。还真有点不甘心啊。

伏见咬牙道：明明我能……

好了，好了。八田伸手搂住他的脖子。起效很快，他的唇舌开始发麻发木。伏见用力搂紧他。

八田说，你这混蛋，最好给我孤独终老。  
他说你放心，我肯定会。

八田又说，你要打胜仗。别受伤。  
他说，嗯。我会小心。

八田的呼吸开始渐渐急促起来了。他的胳膊从他脖颈上滑下来，软绵绵地垂在一边。伏见扶着他躺在床上，握着他的手。

猿比古。  
嗯？  
去把这个无聊的世界推翻，创造新世界吧。  
好。

猿比古。  
如果可能的话，把我埋在你家旁边。  
不。不。他开始哽咽，用力摇晃他的手。我后悔了。你别走。别走。

……会再见的。八田的声音渐渐小了。他挣扎着说，还有最后一句……  
什么？他把耳朵凑到八田嘴边。

……我爱你。

The End.

没想到吧，惊天巨刀（恶魔低语）


End file.
